Thrown Back
by Misha Young
Summary: Hermione is thrown back 20 years into the past. Remus warns her to be carful before she leaves. She and Remus become best friends and Sirius catches her eye in another form of affection. HG&SB, some RL&OC JP
1. Just Dreams

Hey all. I did decide to post another story. Trying to keep up with all three now is going to be hard. But summer is soon for me, so writing time will greatly increase.

Enjoy this story. I'm having a lot of fun with it.

* * *

…_They danced in tight circles very slowly. Neither noticed all the other people around them. They had their own world to occupy. He held a protective arm around her waist as he held her left hand to his chest. Her right hand was draped over his shoulder. She rested her head slightly against his cheek. The top of her head barely reached to his eye level with the shoes she was wearing. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sent of him. Laughing a little to herself, she made a mental note that he smelled of laundry detergent and a little bit of old spice._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You smell like laundry detergent."_

_He barked a small laugh and pulled her tighter to him._

"_Um,…I know it's a strange time to tell you this, but I'm glade you were never able to find a way back or forward I should say."_

_She smiled as she pulled her head back to look into his eyes._

"_I'm glade too Sirius."_

_He smiled sheepishly and leaned into her for a kiss…_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat up so quickly from her bed that she almost did not save herself from falling onto the floor. She looked around the room as if she was sure that something was going to jump out at her. Breathing very hard, Hermione climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. She had been at the Burrow for two months now. Though she loved this house as her second or third home, she missed her parents greatly. She had finally persuaded her parents to move to France, away from most of the danger. They had protested with Hermione for almost a year. But after Hermione had completely broken down into tears when she told her parents about Dumbledore's death, her parents had agreed to move away from England so she would not have to worry about their safety anymore. It had been a tearful departure, but Hermione was relieved that her parents were safe. It was one less thing to think about. Thankfully she was able to keep in contact with them threw muggle mail. They lived in a beautiful villa in France that Hermione could not wait to visit. But she could not visit until the war was over and done with.

She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was starting to rise. It had to be around 6 in the morning.

"Well, might as well get dressed. Don't want another dream I don't understand anyway…" Hermione said softly to herself.

"What about dreams 'Mione?" Ginny said groggily from under her pillow.

Hermione laughed and walked over to Ginny's bed. She sat down beside it and pulled the pillow away from Ginny's face with some difficulty.

"I had a strange dream. That's all. How are you doing dear Ginny?" Hermione asked, "I heard you come into the room quite late last night."

Ginny smiled against her will. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Both girls started giggling uncontrollably.

"I am sorry that I woke you though. How late was it anyway?"

"I think it was about 2 this morning."

"And what time is it now?"

"About 6:30 I think."

Ginny groaned. She rolled over onto her side and buried her head into her comforter. Hermione laughed and got up from the bed. She walked over to her books and found her spells book. Flipping to the back of the book, she found the page for "pepper up" spells. She quickly whipped up a pep-up spell for sleep deprivation.

"Here Gin, take this and you wont even feel like you only had 4 and a half hours of sleep."

Hermione handed the small potion to Ginny's outstretched hand. Hermione helped pull Ginny into a sitting position so she could take the potion. Tipping her head back, she swallowed the entire potion in one gulp. Hermione laughed as she made the most disgusted looking face.

"Well,...despite the terrible taste of the stuff, you know how to make one that really works."

Ginny got out of bed and stood next to Hermione.

"What are we doing today 'Mione? You know, other then the researching and studying of everything Voldemort."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"I know we've been doing a lot of preparing, but you know we have to. We need to know everything we can so there won't be any surprises."

Ginny nodded her head as an acknowledgement to what Hermione had said. Ginny had walked over to her closet to find something to wear for the day. She obviously did not want to continue with the conversation. Hermione sighed. This is how any conversation involving Voldemort ended with Ginny. She would always walk away pretending to have something else to do. Hermione shook her head and just went about finding something to wear for the new day as well.

Both girls had settled on jeans and regular t-shirts. They went around the room silently as Ginny fussed with her already perfect hair and Hermione straightened some of her books and potions. Hermione stumbled across her scrapbook she had made during sixth year. She smiled to herself and sat on the bed to look through it. She opened the book to find a very old picture of herself with Ron and Harry. The picture was labeled "The end to a perfect first year." She ran her hand over the picture and thought of simpler times. She skipped over some of the pictures and found one of Ginny and herself at the world cup. Hermione looked up at her best girl friend and smiled. Ginny was all grown up now. Hermione honestly thought of her as almost a sister and was very protective of her. Ginny's deep red hair was to the middle of her back now. She still had a tiny frame but stern manner, much like the one Hermione was trying to avoid at the moment.

But Hermione and Ginny never stayed discouraged with one another. Ginny saw Hermione in the mirror and gave her a warm smile. She turned and saw her favorite book in Hermione's lap.

"Oh, the scrapbook! What are you looking at?"

"Just some old stuff. Do you remember this one?" Hermione asked as she pointed out the world cup picture. Their younger selves both smiled and waved up from the picture to the older Hermione and Ginny.

"That's a horrid picture of us, but yes I remember."

They laughed as Hermione skipped around for another picture to fawn over. She soon found one of Ginny and Harry after Gryffindor had won the house cup during Hermione's 6th year. Ginny smiled and leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I love that one. I have that on my side table by the bed."

Hermione nodded and looked for another picture. She found one of Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself at the beginning of this summer. Hermione grinned at the goofy faces they were all making from the picture, she actually though herself very pretty in this picture. Her hair had finally settled into brown waves rather then curly fuzz. And she had grown a little over the summer. So, despite the crazy faces she was making, Hermione saw a different version of herself shining through. She liked this new version very much. She was more confident and much braver, but that could have to do with have Harry and Ron around every minute of the day.

* * *

The girls finished looking through some more of the pictures before they decided that they were starving. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was the only sure for such a hunger. They ran down the stairs to the kitchen only to find that they had an unexpected but very welcomed guest. 

"Professor Lupin!" Both girls exclaimed at once.

Ginny stepped forward to hug her favorite older person that she wasn't related to. Lupin heartily welcomed the hug and smile tiredly.

"Forgive me, but I'm in need of a very long nap very soon."

Mrs. Weasley and the girls laughed at this comment. Remus Lupin had been working undercover among the werewolves for a very long time now. He had finally ended his mission with bringing a good portion of the werewolf population to the Order's side. Lupin was in great need of a vacation, but he refused to take too much time for himself.

Lupin turned to hug Hermione but he stopped in mid arm swing and stared at her.

Hermione looked at Remus, down at herself, and then back to Remus. "Is something wrong Professor Lupin?"

Remus shook his head of the thought and simply said, "I'm sorry Hermione. Just tired. That's all." He hugged her warmly and added, "Please call me Remus, both of you. I'm not your professor anymore and your both of age anyway." He smiled again as he pulled away and sat down at the table.

_"…I knew she was going to look like that. Why was it so surprising? It's just Mel…Hermione. Dumbledore only told you so the others would understand when it all happens…"_

Remus shook his head clear of these thoughts and continued with the conversation he was having with Mrs. Weasley.

They all ate a breakfast of eggs, sausage and toast with jam while they all listened to Remus and his tales of werewolves. Apparently Greyback was not making children into werewolves anymore, but was biting to kill now, just because he liked the taste of the blood. It was rather disturbing, but Remus did not give too many details so it was suitable for a meal. Though he looked very tired, he ate quite a lot. He could have challenged Ron this morning if he and Harry had been awake.

Soon after she was finished eating, Ginny said she was going to wake up the boys. Hermione would have joined her but Remus had asked for her to say so they could talk privately. Ginny made a face but didn't question it. Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to bring Mr. Weasley some food since he was nursing a broken leg from yesterday, so they were left along at the table with some toast and eggs between them.

"So what is so important Remus?"

Remus looked at her and simply said, "Melanie."

* * *

Done for now. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Prepared

Here it is! All that's mine is the plot. Story and characters belong to a lady richer then the queen.

* * *

Ch2- Prepared 

Remus stared at Hermione blankly for what felt like hours. Remus was a bit uncomfortable having to talk to Hermione about this subject. When he had finally realized what had happened all those years ago, he had always believe that Dumbledore would be sitting next to him when this speech was given to their dear Hermione. But Dumbledore wasn't there. Remus sat alone, fidgeting slightly as he gathered his thoughts so Hermione could understand.

Hermione did not know what to say. She waited patently for Remus to continue but he did not do so immediately. He looked a bit paler then when he had while talking about the werewolves, and Hermione was frightened that it might be something even more terrible then the things Greyback had began do pick up as habit. She felt terrible for her friend and attempted to help Remus along with whatever he needed to say to her.

"Who is Melanie, Remus?"

Remus' eyes had begun to stray when he was attempting to gather himself, but they snapped right to Hermione's when she asked this question.

Remus sighed deeply. Regretting again to have to tell her all of this by himself. _You were right Mel, I am the only one left. The only one who survived… _He decided to take the most direct approach to the situation and closed his eyes before he answered.

"You are."

Hermione laughed. Remus looked at her as if she was possessed. _How could she be laughing at this? _Hermione laughed whole-heartedly, but when she looked back at Remus she stopped short mid giggle.

"You're serious? You think I'm some girl named Melanie?"

"You are…were…in my time you named yourself Melanie. I think Dumbledore and yourself came up with it as a cover so you wouldn't have to be asked so many questions when all of us had grown up and met the original you."

Remus watched Hermione's expression through out his entire speech. She looked more confused then anything at first, but now she looked scared.

"Are…are you sure…are you feeling alright Remus?"

This time it was Remus' turn to laugh. He had been afraid of this. He had been afraid that Hermione would not take well to his tried warnings. She had actually told him herself that she had been horror struck when Remus had warned her about the accident.

Hermione did not know what to do. She sat in front of her ex-professor and stared. She was so frightened that her entire body had started shaking without her knowledge of when it had started. She looked around the kitchen for some means of escape, but she found none. Hermione found herself too scared to even move. _He's gone crazy! And if _he_ hasn't gone crazy, then I must have gone crazy for thinking all of this up! _Hermione started shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but it's true. There is going to be some kind of accident today or tomorrow. And that accident is the reason why you were sent into the past 20 years to the time of my final year of Hogwarts."

Remus was amazed that he was able to lay all of his information out for Hermione to try to comprehend. He had been sure that she would argue with him, fight him that it wasn't true and he had gone crazy. But Hermione just sat there. She did nothing to stop Remus from telling her everything. For some reason she could not speak, like some external force was keeping her legs immovable and her mouth clamped shut. All she seemed to be able to do was shake her head in disbelief.

Remus saw how distressed this was making her and stopped for a moment. Hermione stopped shaking her head when Remus stopped talking. But Remus could still see the tears that had finally released from her eyes as she looked at the table as if it had done her wrong some how. Remus quickly got up and walked around the table to sit next to Hermione.

For some reason he could not stop himself.

He sat down quickly and brought his arms around her with such great force that Hermione's breath that she had been unknowingly holding betrayed her. As her breath left her she sucked in a huge gulp of fresh air and began sobbing. _What's wrong with me? What's going on!_

In truth, there was no logical explanation at all for Hermione's reactions to the things Remus had been telling her. Normally she would have brushed off the subject. Probably thinking that Remus needed sleep greater then even he had previously realized. But when Remus had put his arms around her so protectively, the dam had broken. She just started crying with no end in sight.

"Oh Melly, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry like this." _Sirius would never forgive me if he saw you like this…_

Remus realized what he had called Hermione when she had suddenly pulled back from his hold. He felt foolish for using the nickname with her so quickly. He knew that he should have waited until Hermione had calmed down some before he had said anything else about the subject at hand.

"What did you call me?"

_Great job Remus. Just great._

He knew that being honest with Hermione, or Melanie, was the only way to explain everything in the short time he had remaining.

"I…I called you a nickname that I adopted for you when I knew you back then. We had been friends…very close friends back then."

He had stumbled much less this time. Remus felt a little braver now that Hermione had done the heavy crying and actually seemed interested in what he had to say. Hermione moved herself down the bench a little further away from Remus. This was very awkward for her…

"How close were we Remus?" Hermione asked slowly, eyeing her ex-professor. "Hypothetically speaking of course," she had added quickly afterwards.

Remus was a little sad that Hermione still did not believe the things he was saying. But found her last question very humorous. He laughed slightly as he answered her.

"We were nothing along the lines of what you are thinking Hermione."

Hermione's posture slumped a little from the stiff pose she had taken before his answer.

Remus continued with his answer as he smiled kindly to her.

"We were best friends. Lily always said we acted as a brother and sister would have done. And Lily was never wrong about anything."

Remus smiled sadly as his memories flashed in his mind. Hermione had scooted a bit closer to Remus when he had mentioned Lily's name. She still did not really believe what Remus was saying, but the thought of it was somewhat intriguing.

Hermione shook her head, "But it couldn't be possible."

She stood from the bench and paced the small kitchen. Time travel was very tricky. How could she have done it? And why would she tell Remus all of this anyway? That would be meddling with history, and Hermione knew that changing history in any way was wrong and dangerous.

"You're lying Remus. Either that, or your playing an awful prank on me."

"Why would I lie about something like this Me, …Hermione? This is too great a story to make up. And also too harsh a thing to make a prank out of."

Hermione knew that this was true, but she did not want to believe it. _This is crazy!_

"But why would I tell you all of this? Why would I ask you to tell me all of this? I know changing history is dangerous and that it's illegal too!"

Hermione had backed herself into a corner and was screaming at Remus from across the room with great difficulty. Her voice was strained and raspy from all of the crying. Her eyes were red and swollen a bit around the edges. Hermione looked at Remus, willing him to say it was all a lie. But he shook his head as if he knew her thoughts and she slid down the wall until her head became level with her knees.

Remus stood and slowly walked over to Hermione. He sat down next to her and felt a faint feeling of deja vu as he put her hand into his. Hermione turned her head. Her brown, swollen eyes met kind, light blue ones.

"Would you like to ask me some questions as some what of a truth test?"

Hermione thought about this quickly and nodded her head as she thought of her first question.

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because you asked me to."

Hermione willed him to keep going.

"You asked me to tell your future self about the past a little, so that you would not have to go into it completely blind. You asked me to prepare you for some of the things to come. You also wanted me to inform you that you needed to live your life without having to worry about changing any history."

Hermione did not really respond to what Remus said. She just sat there and processed the information to see if it sounded like something that she would do for herself.

"How would I not change history? I know so much of what is going to happen. I could change everything. I could ruin everything…why would I want to tell myself to not worry?"

"Because, it is entirely possible that you were meant to go back. You were meant to live some of your life here and some of your life back there."

There was a short silence as Hermione stored and processed this information too.

"What did I want to be prepared for?"

Remus smiled a little before answering this question.

"You wanted me to remind you that things happen for a reason. You wanted to be prepared for the fact that things would not always go your way. But most of all, you wanted to be warned that falling in love is not always a bad thing to do."

Remus knew that this answer would not be accepted as easily as the others had. Hermione looked at him, questioning his answer without words. She scrunched her face up in concentration as Remus answered her nonverbal question.

"But you still wanted to have some surprises in life so you asked me to leave out most of the details."

Hermione nodded in understanding, knowing that this was something that she would do to herself. Give a little information to make herself curious, but not enough to show herself what to go looking for.

As Remus watched Hermione process this information, he saw her face drop all expression. Her face turned to worry as she realized she had not asked the two most important questions.

"How do I end up 20 years in the past and…" she paused for a short moment,

…What happened to me?"

* * *

muhahahaha. lol, sorry all. But i have come to enjoy writing the cliffhangers. 

But i promise with all my heart i will update very soon!


	3. Too Many Memories

Here it is finally. I still don't own anything of Harry Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch3- Too Many Memories

Remus did not know what to do. He looked sadly at Hermione before he decided to answer.

"You never told me how you were sent back into the past. The both of us asked you many times but you held your ground against us." Remus took a long sigh, "All you ever said was that it happened around the end of July. You firmly kept your belief that if you had told someone about how it happened we would stop it."

Hermione looked up from her feet and smiled slightly at Remus. "That sounds exactly like something I would say. And it sounds exactly like something Harry or Ron would try to do."

Remus got lost in his memories again and blindly answered, "Padfoot and Prongs would have as well."

He quickly looked at Hermione as the fog immediately lifted from his head. Hermione had a questioning expression on her face, but said nothing. She had finally begun to accept that this was real. She was marveling at the memories she would soon acquire and soon understand.

"Remus?" Hermione asked quietly. "What about the others? What about Harry, Ron and Ginny?"

Hermione could not catch Remus' eye as she finished this question. Remus looked sad and beside himself. Hermione knew he did not want to answer.

"I'm not entirely sure what happens to them. You talked about the three of them all the time. You loved them and they were hard people to live up to." Remus smirked a little after this comment. His face contorted as Remus remembered the tears and the scars that Melanie avoided talking about. "But I think something is going to happen to them."

Hermione stared blankly at Remus. She wanted him to say that they were just upset about her leaving, not that they might be hurt even before she left.

"Please take it back Remus. Tell me that everything is going to be ok when I leave."

Remus shook his head at her comment. "Come on Hermione. You're smarter then that. I cannot tell you about anything that happens after you left. Who could have told me?"

After that comment, Hermione felt foolish. How could she forget that she had supposedly been the one to tell him everything? Who could have told him about after she left if she had already left! She laughed harshly at herself as she stated, "what a stupid question."

Remus felt terrible about how Hermione was acting. "You can't be too hard on yourself Hermione. I'm sure this time travel thing is new for you."

She laughed lightly this time and smiled at Remus as he flashed her a grin. Hermione smiled even broader as she asked, "so this is how we acted back then?"

"If you mean two crazy kids who picked on each other, finished each others thought and was still there for a shoulder to cry on, then yes. You and I were like Ron and Ginny, or maybe even you and Harry."

Hermione sighed and placed her head on Remus' shoulder. Remus automatically tilted his head so that he would be leaning on Hermione. Remus' mind went back again to old times.

_Remus sat on the cough of their apartment as he listened to her request. He sat hunched over with his head in his hands._

"_But why are you only telling me all the details. You should be telling everyone. Sirius and Lily and James deserve to know all of this too!"_

_Melanie had tears coming down her cheeks as she shook her head. "They can't know everything Remus. They know about me coming here, that's enough of the future for them. I can't tell James and Lily that they are going to die! I can't tell Sirius that he's going to go to prison accused of murder!"_

"_But why do I have to know all of this by myself then?" Remus was standing now. He was yelling. But it didn't faze Melanie in the least. She had expected this reaction._

"_Because I'm not going to be around forever! Someone is going to find out about me and come after me unless I go away for a while. I can't help anymore then I already have. You need to help me. You need to make sure that the world is saved. You need to make sure that I come back to the past without the others being killed. You're all I have in the future. Everyone else is gone. We're all alone Remus…"_

_Melanie's pleading look in her eyes made Remus weak. How could someone so strong be so scared? Remus walked over to Melanie and took her in his arms._

"_Melly please tell me what I'm suppose to do. I don't understand why you can't tell everyone. Why can't you even tell Sirius. He would be crushed if he knew that you had told me and not him."_

_Melanie shook her head violently. "I want you to know so you can understand. Sirius wouldn't understand, he would want to stop everything. But everything needs to play out for right now. I wasn't as prepared as I wanted to be when I came back here. You can help me with that."_

_Remus pulled back his arms. "You want me to watch as James and Lily are killed? You want me to stand by as Sirius is dragged off to Askaban?"_

"_Yes."_

_Her eye's never wavered._

"_You have to Remus. It's the only way to ensure that I will have someone in the future. I've done all the research. This is how it has to be for now."_

"_For now?" Remus was confused enough. He thought it time to be enlightened to how Melanie was thinking._

"_Yes, for now. Life is ever changing Remus. Past, present, future, everything can be changed or altered or even diminished. I didn't have enough information or enough preparation the first time. I need you to help me to be ready next time I come back."_

_Remus was dumbfounded. "Next time?"_

_Melanie smiled at Remus. "Yes Remus, next time. Let the time line go as it should for right now. That is the only way you will be there to help little Hermione save everyone you love."_

_Remus shook his head as if to wake up from a dream or nightmare. He looked around hoping that it was over._

"_No Remus, this isn't a dream." She frowned slightly as her confidence faltered. "You need to understand Remus. What can I do to make you understand?"_

_Remus shook his head again, but this time as a form of "no". _

"_I understand what I have to do, but I don't understand why I have to face it by myself."_

_Melanie was the one to shake her head this time. "Remus please don't make me tell you everything. It's too much already that I have to relive everything when I sleep."_

_She was almost in tears when Sirius walked into the room._

_He looked at the scene around him and frown as he walked up to his friends. He nodded to his friend and wrapped an arm around Melanie._

"_So I take it that she's told you about leaving us."_

_Remus stared at Melanie and nodded._

"_Well, I've already tried everything I can Moony so you trying to reason with her won't help any." Sirius said this in an encouraging tone, as if he wanted Moony to continue with his conversation with Melanie._

"_I can't stay Remus. I have to go back to my time. I've done too much already." Melanie stressed the last sentence, and Remus caught on rather quickly._

"_But there is no safe way that we know of to get you back. You might not even know what your going back to. Have you thought of that at all?"_

_Melanie heaved a sigh and wiped a stray tear away as he mouthed thank you to Remus. The cover conversation continued for a while longer. It only ended when James and a very pregnant Lily had arrived for that evenings "family dinner". _

Remus remembered sadly that he and Melanie had never finished their conversation about why he had to know so much alone. But he knew why now. When Melanie had said that they were all alone. She had meant that they were the only one's alive.

Remus sat next to Hermione until she decided to sit up straight again. She looked at him sadly and asked if she needed to prepare for anything before she "left".

"No. You're prepared enough. That's one of the reasons why I helped so much when you, Harry and Ron were researching for Voldemort. I did everything I could to get you three to study and learn everything together so that you would get all the information you needed for when you went back."

Hermione nodded and smiled very small, "that's why you always asked me to reread some of the books we had. You basically quizzed me over _The Rise and Fall of Dark Magic_ after I had read it three times."

They both chuckled a bit at this comment.

It seemed to have been forever since Remus had begun his last awful task of preparing Hermione. But it had only really been an hour.

* * *

Ginny had tried to wake the boys up, but had received two pillows flying in her direction as a response. She had quickly stormed out with the threats, "see if I ever kiss you again" and "I'm going to eat all your breakfast now" lingering behind her as she exited.

Ginny planned on going down stair and convincing Hermione to go for a walk with her down to the muggle village for some fresh air, but this plan had been interrupted by her mother telling Ginny that Hermione was in an important "meeting" with Lupin. Molly had also grabbed Ginny's arm and guided her into the study to help with cleaning so that Remus and Hermione could take their time.

As Ginny "cleaned" the study with her mum, she thought up plans for escape. _If the boys had been awake, I could have gone flying with them. That would have been much easier_.

Her mind wondered from her escape plan to Hermione. _What was Lupin and Hermione talking about? Is Hermione alright?_

"Ginny!"

Ginny jumped almost a foot into the air as she was ripped from her thoughts.

"Why on earth have you been dusting the same spot for thirty minutes?"

Molly walked over and showed her daughter yet again how to dust with and without her wand. But unfortunately, Ginny was not paying any attention. Her thoughts were on her friend in the kitchen. Ginny would have sworn that she had heard yelling and screaming about ten minutes ago, but she hoped she was imagining things and brushed it off.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long. Working full time cuts into writting time. 


	4. Last Day

Only the story belong to me. Oh well...

Ch 4 – Last Day

* * *

Hermione and Remus sat there on the floor of the kitchen still. Each completely silent, deep in their own thoughts, and both could feel the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Today or tomorrow?"

Remus nodded his head to answer Hermione's question.

"But tomorrow is Harry's birthday."

Remus thought of this was nodded again. His mind worked quickly as he took a leap of faith in his own thoughts. "It's going to happen tomorrow…" he mumbled to himself.

Hermione heard this information, but it did not even move her. She had realized it too. The people who were going to attack were probably Death Eaters, and they were probably going to attack on the day of Harry's birth. It was logical thinking and most likely true, so Hermione turned to Remus and simply stated, "I have one day left then."

Remus agreed and then asked the last difficult question, "How are we going to save Harry and Ron and Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head. "We can't save them."

Remus turned to her in surprise with big eyes.

Hermione shook her head again. " We can't Remus. First off, we don't have enough information about what is going to happen. We can't go into a fight completely blind. I mean, that's why you had me study so much about the dark side. We're not prepared to do anything."

Remus took this information in. He realized that Hermione was finally embracing that fact that she was being thrown back in time. She seemed to fully understand how everything worked. But then he realized the most important thing of all.

"We also can't save them because if we do, it might change everything. You might not go back. You might not be able to do all that you need to do in the past."

Hermione and Remus looked at each other intently and silently agreed that they would let time take its course.

"Is it possible to perform a memory charm so we can just forget the last two minutes?" Hermione asked hopefully. "I don't want to think about how we're failing our friends."

Remus shook his head. "Memory charms are too powerful. And, you made me live with the guilt for almost 20 years. I'm sure you can handle one day."

Hermione was a bit taken back. Her face showed hurt as she finally stood and took in the words Remus had just uttered.

Remus stood as well. He saw the hurt he had caused Hermione and sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione. It's not your fault…yet…I guess. I'm sorry, just forget I said that please."

Hermione was stunned but managed to nod her head as she picked up the plates from the kitchen table and placed them in the sink. She preformed a cleaning charm on the washcloth and the pots began to wash themselves. She turned around to face Remus again. He looked sad and distant, and she suddenly had the urge to hug the man in front of her.

She stepped forward quickly and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held Hermione close. Neither shed any tears, but they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Remus slowly took Hermione's hand from his neck and placed them on her sides.

"I'm so sorry I cannot help you more Mel. You only gave me so much to give back to you. Now, you need to cheer up and wash your face of all the tears and concerns you have. Just a few more hours and I believe that everything will make sense to you."

He kissed Hermione's forehead in a loving brother fashion and walked slowly out of the kitchen. Hermione noticed that Remus had not corrected himself when addressing her as Melanie, and she smiled a bit at that fact. "I guess I am fitting into my role well." She said to herself quietly.

* * *

Hermione heard the front door close. She sighed a little before she followed Remus' advice and went upstairs to freshen up.

When Hermione saw herself in the mirror, she was extremely grateful that she had not bumped into anyone on the stairs. Her check's were red and had slight streaks down them from all the crying that she had done. Her eye's were also puffy and bloodshot, and her nose was very red. Hermione quickly splashed some cool water on her face and got her wand to help the redness and puffiness to go away. After she was done, Hermione looked at herself again in the mirror and saw the same girl who had woken up this morning from a strange dream.

But her eyes were different.

Even though Hermione didn't want to see it, she saw the sadness and hurt in her own eyes. She saw the secret that she held within herself. She saw the burden that she was carrying. These were things you couldn't just make go away, even with magic.

So Hermione sat in the bathroom for a short time attempting to make her eyes look happy and failed miserably. She soon gave up and went to find Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

So i know this is a bit short but i'm working on it. I thought you guys deserved an update since it has been FOREVER. And i truely appologize. Life is kicking my but. Sorry again, and hope you guys like it!

Update will take less then a month this time i promise!! Review Please!!

Misha


End file.
